justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
World Video Challenge
|allapp = |image = }}World Video Challenge '''(now appearing as Video Challenge) is a feature that was first introduced in as "World Video Challenge", where it replaced World Dance Floor for the eighth-generation consoles. It later re-appeared in along side World Dance Floor, this time appearing as just "Video Challenge". It is an online mode where players can challenge other players worldwide. Features The World Video Challenge mode is almost related to the Challenger mode from . In the mode, the player is able to challenge players around the world and beat them by obtaining a score that is higher than their score while the camera on the Wii U gamepad/Kinect/PlayStation Camera/Webcam will record the player dancing. After completing the challenge, there is the option to send a message to whoever the player won or lost against, such as "Well played", "Cool moves!", "I love your style!", and other kinds of messages. There is also the option to upload the video so that when others challenge the player, they can see the video that was shared. The mode does not require a camera recording the person to play.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sFYT550U9I World Video Challenge also allows for songs from to be played, provided that the player has a pass. On (with the mode renamed "Video Challenge"), players now compete in a best of 3 format and players are able to create their own challenges from scratch without having to play against an opponent in order to submit a video or score challenge. "Speak with your mind" Messages After playing a challenge, the player will be able to send a message to the person they won or lost against. Here is a list of the following messages that can be sent: *'''Neutral: "Will you dance with me?" "One more time!" "Let's dance again!" "Well played" "Looking for some revenge?" "One more dance?" *'Congratulate': "Cool moves!" "I had a great time" "Great Show!" "What a performance!" "Impressive!" "That's a fair win." "You're way better than I am." "You're out of my league!" "Congrats on winning." "Well done, champion." "You're a dance master!" *'Taunt': (only available when winning a challenge): "I'm better than you!" "I'm so strong!" "I'm the master of the dancefloor!" "No one is as good as me!" "I'm the ultimate Just Dancer!" *'Sore loser': (only available when losing a challenge): "You're cheating, right?" "I wasn't focused!" "You're not that good." "Beginner's luck!" "I let you win..." *'Challenge': "Try again!" "Maybe next time!" "Are you kidding me?" "You won't beat me!" "Show me what you've got!" "Give me another shot." "Rematch?" "It's not over yet!" "Just you wait!" "You won't win next time." *'Fun': (only available when a video of the challenger is seen): "That was entertaining" "It was crazy!" "You're so funny!" "You made me laugh!" "Ha ha ha!" *'Dancefloor': (only available when a video of the challenger is seen): "I want a dancefloor like that!" "Perfect place to dance" "Your dancefloor rocks!" "Cool dancing room" "Nice place to be" *'Style': (only available when a video of the challenger is seen): "I like your outfit" "Perfect dancing attire" "You look amazing!" "Nice clothes" "I love your style!" Trivia *When playing a song from , if the song buffers, the video will stop recording and will be replaced with a red warning sign. However, the star bar will still keep moving and the player's score will still be counted for. *If a song is paused in the middle of recording a video, the video will cease to continue recording and therefore cannot be submitted. **Buffering will also cause this error. *Occasionally, when starting a World Video Challenge, the opponent will start with the score they got on the song. This was later fixed. *On camera consoles, the player is unable to play as the same coach as the opponent on Dance Crew routines. *On camera consoles, Video Challenges can be played regardless of whether the player used a smartphone or camera. If the challenger used the opposite scoring method as the player, the sequence of the challenger's scoring feedback will not be the same as when they originally played in order to account for the difference in counted moves. *On camera consoles, the color of the player's "name bar" and video border are based on the slot they stand in when starting the song as usual. However, the color of their star bar will be according to the vacant slot they were first detected to be standing in upon the loading of the coach selection screen. *On , a glitch sometimes happens where, if the challenger scored at least 11,000 points, the Superstar sound effect plays on the coach selection screen and the Superstar letters and platinum stars are in place when starting the song. **Also, the platinum stars will disappear when the 1st star is achieved but sometimes, the 2nd platinum star will still appear for a short amount of time. When the the 5th star is achieved, the Superstar letters will disappear as well but sometimes, the Superstar letters will still appear for a short amount of time. **While facing against a Spotlight player in the World Dance Floor, if he or she scored at least 11,000 points, the Superstar effects will appear without the Superstar letters. This also applies to the score bar. However, when the glitch occurs, the platinum stars are in place when starting the song and it'll disappear when the 1st star is achieved but sometimes, the 2nd platinum star will still appear for a short amount of time. *On , if one tries to restart the song or back out of it (either from the pause menu or the coach selection screen (only on the current round), it will result in an automatic loss. Also, when continuing an existing match, the song is not revealed until after selecting the match on the menu. *This feature is not on the Nintendo Switch, due to the fact that the Switch does not have a camera. Gallery Jd16-community-logo-videoc3hallenge.png|Logo vlc 2020-01-26 00-36-08-058.jpg|''World Video Challenge'' transition Worldvideochallenge_menu.jpg| menu Cluster item match.png|Logo on Just Dance 2017 Controller App Screen Shot 2016-10-19 at 4.59.52 PM.png|World Video Challenge on the menu Videos Just Dance Minute - Just Dance 2016 Announcement (and a new feature!) UK Just Dance 2016 WORLD VIDEO CHALLENGE Just Dance 2016 World Video Challenge - All About That Bass|Example (JD2016) Just Dance 2017 - World Video Challenge - Gigi Rowe - Run The Night|Example (JD2017) References Site Navigation tr:World Video Challenge Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives